Just Wanna Mine!
Just Wanna Mine! is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Miner. Lyrics まぬけ面した　そこのあんた　 鼻ほるくらいしか　やることなくて おれはプロの退屈師かよって　思っているのなら！ 退屈からは　あくびくらいしか 生まれねえから　すぐ立ちあがって 退屈師じゃなくて　おれと同じ 採掘師になりな！　採掘師になりな！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガッツでバナナ！ 掘って掘ってホッテルマン！ くっだらないこと言い合い笑って 掘るのグラフィティー！ みんな　Be Quiet！　この音聞けよ！ ツルハシの先がお宝に？ みんな　Look at This！　こいつを見ろよ！ ドラゴンのハナクソかよ！ 怒りのツルハシ　散る汗麗し ふだんは慎まし　このおれ狂わし イテテテつる足　筋肉痛マジ チェケラ　イエー！ ヘリクツこねてる　そこのあんた　 ちょっとスコップ　じゃなくてストップ 言いたいことはもうわかったから　そろそろ動いたら！ 口先だけの　おしゃべりなんかじゃ ミミズの穴も　掘れやしねえ おしゃべりじゃなくて　シャベル握って 採掘師になりな！　採掘師になりな！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガッツでバナナ！ 掘って掘ってホッテルマン！ くっだらないこと言い合い笑って 掘ーればー（Forever）　永遠にー！ みんな　Be Quiet！　この音聞けよ！ ツルハシの先がお宝に？ みんな　Look at This！　こいつを見ろよ！ ドラゴンの金のウロコ！ みんな　Happiness！　乾杯しようよ！ ツルハシさんもおつかれさま！ みんな　Look at That！　すぐ逃げるぞ！ ドラゴンのハナイキだ！ Translations English (EU) I know I may not look like much But, look man, I'm tryin'. I'm in the dirt all day, but I ain't dirty. I make a livin', y'dig? I guess I should explain first... See, I'm a Miner. Ore, gems, shiny things... I dig 'em up. Here, there, everywhere! Mining's where it's at! I just wanna MINE all day! I just wanna MINE all day! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG goes my pickaxe! Can't stop! Won't stop! Keep on going! What's with that look? I told you before... I just love to dig up shiny things! Hey, y'all! Be quiet! Hey, y'all! Dig this! How much do y'think I can get for this ore? Hey, yo! Look at this! Hey, man! Check that out! I think we just woke up that really angry dragon! Now mining isn't always safe. In fact, it never is. Sometimes you get attacked by a stray monster or two. That's when you run, run, run, run for it, y'dig?! Check it out! YEAH! Hey now, hold up... I think I see a mining spot. H-hey now stop! Hey, I said STOP! OK listen, and get ya pickaxe ready. We gotta get this right... A Miner only gets one shot, y'dig? Good, question time is all over. Like the Miners of old said: LET'S ROCK! I just wanna MINE all day! I just wanna MINE all day! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG goes my pickaxe! Can't stop! Won't stop! Keep on going! What's with that look? I told you before... Dig, dig, digging forever! Yeah! Hey, y'all! Be quiet! Hey, y'all! Dig this! How much do y'think I can get for this ore? Hey, yo! Look at this! Hey, man! Check that out! I dug up some gold! That's what I call happiness! Everybody celebrate! Raise those pickaxes up high now! Uh-oh, look at this! I think we should head out... That dragon looks kinda mad! English (NA) Hey! You, with the funny look on your face! You seem to think the only digging to be done is in your nose! You seem to think that's all there is to do. Boredom that bad only creates one thing, And that's yawning. Now get on your feet! Enough with being the Master of boredom! Time to become a Master Miner, just like me! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG goes my pickaxe! Can't stop! Won't stop! Keep on going! What's with that look? I'm telling you... I just love to dig up shiny things! Hey, y'all! Be quiet! Hey, y'all! Dig this! How much do y'think I can get for this ore? Hey, yo! Look at this! Hey, man! Check that out! I think we just woke up that really grumpy dragon! Now mining isn't always safe. It can be scary! Sometimes you get attacked by a stray monster or two. That's when you run, run, run, run for it, y'dig?! Check it out! YEAH! Hey now, hold up... I think I see a mining spot. Hey, hey! Stop now! Hey, I said STOP! Get yer pickaxe ready. We gotta get this right... Miners gotta have good aim, y'dig? Now, question time is over. Like the old Miners say: LET'S ROCK! I just wanna MINE all day! I just wanna MINE all day! CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG goes my pickaxe! Can't stop! Won't stop! Keep on going! What's with that look? I told you before... Dig, dig, digging forever! Yeah! Hey, y'all! Be quiet! Hey, y'all! Dig this! How much do y'think I can get for this ore? Hey, yo! Look at this! Hey, man! Check that out! I dug up some gold! That's what I call happiness! Everybody celebrate! Raise those pickaxes up high now! Uh-oh, look at this! I think we should head out... Remember that grumpy ol' dragon? He looks really mad now! Spanish A simple vista podré parecer poca cosa No muy limpio ni aseado Pero con una fuerza poderosa No estoy sucio porque quiera Es una situación forzosa Los días me los paso en la cantera Carbón, hierro y cobre son mi pan de cada día Y con mi trabajar, ya no soy pobre Puedo almorzar al mediodía Con mi pico y mi pala a los hombros Cada mañana a la mina bajo Y además de muchos escombros Gemas, piedras y oro, a veces encuentro abajo Y a veces hasta dragones Si con mucha fuerza picamos Dragones fieros como leones Que sin saber, asustamos Pues la minería no es segura Con peligros innumerables nos enfrentamos Pero si picas en esa especial fisura ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡A ver qué es lo que encontramos! Quién sabe qué minerales extraeremos esta noche Con suerte y pericia, una piedra para un broche Turquesas y amatistas Para que mi familia no me reproche Carbón, hierro y cobre son mi pan de cada día Y con mi trabajar, ya no soy pobre Puedo almorzar al mediodía Con mi pico y mi pala a los hombros Y para el orgullo de los cronistas Y además de muchos escombros Gemas, piedras y oro, a veces encuentro abajo Y a veces hasta dragones Que en esta mina nuestra No se hace ningún derroche Minero yo quiero ser para el resto de mi vida Aunque la espalda me empiece a doler Trabajaré sin cesar, pues picar es mi gran placer. French Je sais que je n'ai que peu d'allure mais j'essaie en tout cas, ça c'est sûr. Peiner dans la crasse est un travail propre. Je gagne ma vie à la dure ! Avant tout, je devrais peut-être m'expliquer... Je suis un mineur. J'extrais gemmes, objets brillants et minerais... Où que l'on soit, l'exploitation minière est d'actualité ! Je veux CREUSER toute la journée ! Je veux CREUSER toute la journée ! BING ! BING ! BING ! BING ! BING fait ma pioche ! Je ne veux pas ou je ne peux pas arrêter, je m'accroche ! Pourquoi ce regard, je t'ai déjà dit que... j'aime les objets brillants donc je creuse ! Hé vous autres ! Silence ! Vous comprenez ? Combien est-ce que je peux toucher pour ce minerai ? Hé ! Regarde ça ! Attention ! On dirait qu'on vient de réveiller ce dangereux dragon ! Sache qu'une mine n'est jamais vraiment sûre. Les monstres attaquent parfois, c'est dans leur nature ! Prends donc la fuite, cours, cours et cours encore... Regarde ça ! Ouais ! Trop fort ! Attends-moi donc, j'ai repéré un bon coin. Hé, arrête-toi, mais arrête donc, coquin ! Écoute donc, prépare ta pioche, il faut réussir du premier coup... Un mineur n'a droit qu'à un essai et c'est tout. Bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus de questions. Comme le dit l'adage minier : « Allez ! Creusons ! » Je veux CREUSER toute la journée ! Je veux CREUSER toute la journée ! BING ! BING ! BING ! BING ! BING fait ma pioche ! Je ne veux pas ou je ne peux pas arrêter, je m'accroche ! Pourquoi ce regard, je t'ai déjà dit que... Creuse, creuse, creuse encore et toujours ! Hé vous autres ! Silence ! Vous comprenez ? Combien est-ce que je peux toucher pour ce minerai ? Hé ! Regarde ça ! Attention ! J'ai déterré de l'or à mon tour ! Les gens font la fête ! Leur bonheur est sincère ! Empoignez ces pioches et frappez-les contre la pierre ! Oh oh, regarde ! Peut-être qu'il nous faut fuir... car ce dragon ne va pas hésiter à nous faire rôtir ! German Ich weiß, ich sehe vielleicht nicht nach viel aus, aber ich geb mein Bestes. Den ganzen Tag wühl ich im Dreck, doch von Drecksarbeit kann keine Rede sein. Brötchen verdienen nennt man das, kapiert? Ich erklär's dir... Ich bin ein Schürfer. Erz, Edelsteine, glänzende Dinge... Ich schürf sie alle. Ich komm viel rum! Denn Schürfen ist der Hit! Ich will schürfen! Ich will schürfen! KLONK KLONK KLONK KLONK KLONK macht meine Spitzhacke! Immer weiter! Immer weiter! Was schaust du so? Kapierst du's nicht? Glänzende Sachen sind voll mein Ding! Hört mir zu! Jetzt rede ich! Wie viel ich wohl für dieses Erz bekomme? He du! Sieh dir das mal an! Ich glaube, wir haben gerade diesen wütenden Drachen geweckt! Weißt du, Schürfen kann gefährlich sein. Eigentlich ist es das immer. Das ein oder andere Monster kann dich schon mal angreifen. Dann musst du rennen, rennen, rennen, rennen, kapiert? Sieh dir das an! Das ist der Hit! Warte mal! Ich glaub, ich seh den perfekten Ort zum Schürfen! S-stop! STOP, sag ich! Gut, hol deine Spitzhacke und konzentrier dich... Wir Schürfer haben nur einen Versuch, kapiert? Alles klar! Die Schonzeit ist vorüber! Wie die Schürfer sagen: Auf die Felsen, fertig, los! Ich will schürfen! Ich will schürfen! KLONK KLONK KLONK KLONK KLONK macht meine Spitzhacke! Immer weiter! Immer weiter! Was schaust du so? Kapierst du's nicht? Schürfen, schürfen und nochmals schürfen! Hört mir zu! Jetzt rede ich! Wie viel ich wohl für dieses Erz bekomme? He du! Sieh dir das mal an! Ich hab tatsächlich Gold geschürft! Was für ein Glück! Das müssen wir feiern! Hoch mit der Spitzhacke! Oh oh! Das sieht nicht gut aus! Ich denke, wir sollten uns verziehen... Der Drache sieht echt total wütend aus! Italian Lo so che non sembro granché... Ma credimi, ci provo. Sono impolverato, non sporco. È parte del mio lavoro, capisci? Forse dovrei spiegarmi meglio... Io sono un minatore. Cerco gemme, metalli, cose luccicanti... Per di qui, per di là... Ovunque! Si scava dove ce n'è! Voglio SCAVARE tutto il dì! Voglio SCAVARE tutto il dì! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG fa il mio piccone! Non posso, non mi fermerò! Avanti! Cos'è quello sguardo? Ti avevo avvisato... Mi piace portare alla luce cose brillanti! Ehi, voi! Silenzio! Ehi, voi! Guardate qui! Quanto pensate valga questa pietra? Ehi, tu! Guarda qui! Ehi, tizio! Ammira! Quel drago è andato su tutte le furie, l'avrem forse svegliato? Scavare non è sempre sicuro. In effetti, non lo è mai. A volte ti attacca un mostro di passaggio. Ed è lì che corri, corri, corri, gambe in spalla! Guarda qui! EVVAI! Aspetta, aspetta... vedo un filone da scavare! Ehi aspetta! Ho detto ASPETTA! Ascoltami, prepara il piccone, non è concesso nessun errore... Un minatore ha solo un'occasione, capisci? Bene, basta domande. Come dice il vecchio adagio dei minatori: "Spacca tutto!" Voglio SCAVARE tutto il dì! Voglio SCAVARE tutto il dì! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG fa il mio piccone! Non posso, non mi fermerò! Avanti! Cos'è quello sguardo? Ti avevo avvisato... Scava, piccona, spacca e scava ancora! Evviva! Ehi, voi! Silenzio! Ehi, voi! Guardate qui! Quanto pensate valga questa pietra? Ehi, tu! Guarda qui! Ehi, tizio! Ammira! Ho trovato dell'oro! Questa è felicità! Festeggiamo, tutti insiem! In alto i picconi! Ops, guarda un po'! Forse dovremmo andare... Quel drago si sta proprio per arrabbiare! Other languages Category:Life Songs